1. Field
Servers, methods and systems consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a server and a method for providing design data for an application and a system for generating an application, and more particularly, to a server and a method for providing design data to be applied in a new application and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of mobile devices have been developed and distributed. Specifically, user terminal devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet PCs are widely used. Such user terminal devices are intelligent terminals which include a computer-aided function, such as Internet communication and information search, and may install an application as desired by a user. An application is, for example, a program which can perform an operation selected by the user.
By installing a desired application in a user terminal device, a user may make use of an Internet banking service or reserve a ticket for a movie or a play conveniently and at any location.
Thousands of applications can be provided depending on the user terminal devices, and hundreds of types of applications are being developed each day. In particular, as applications reflect users' needs and social issues, applications need to be continuously developed in accordance with users' needs and social issues which change rapidly.
The process of developing an application consists of generating design data to be applied to the application and generating the application. The design data to be applied to a specific application is developed by, for example, a designer.
However, there is no tool for generating design data, so it is complicated for a designer to generate design data.
In addition, even though an application developer requests a specific business enterprise or a specific designer to generate design data which will be applied to a specific application, the developer cannot be provided with various design data for the specific application.